


Pictures & Animations: Dean Winchester / AHBL2

by svala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animation, Digital Art, Episode Related, Gen, Graphic Format: GIF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a pic and animation spam for Dean Winchester, episode AHBL2. Based on a picspam prompt for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures & Animations: Dean Winchester / AHBL2

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt:  
> PICSPAM: Dean in the red checked flannel that he's been wearing since season one, but specifically he wears it in the first scenes of 2.22 when he's watching over Sam's body.

  


  


  



End file.
